synchromysticfandomcom-20200213-history
Arnold Schwarzenegger
Arnold Alois Schwarzenegger (German IPA: aloʏs ˈʃvaɐtsənɛɡɐ; born July 30, 1947) is an Austrian-American bodybuilder, actor, businessman and politician, currently serving as the 38th Governor of the state of California. Schwarzenegger gained worldwide fame as a Hollywood action film icon. He was nicknamed the "Austrian Oak" and the "Styrian Oak" in his bodybuilding days, "Arnold Strong" and "Arnie" during his acting career, and more recently the "Governator" (a portmanteau of Governor and the Terminator, one of his film roles). As a Republican, he was first elected on October 7, 2003, in a special recall election to replace then-Governor Gray Davis. Schwarzenegger was sworn in on November 17, 2003, to serve the remainder of Davis's term. Schwarzenegger was then re-elected on November 7, 2006, in California's 2006 gubernatorial election, to serve a full term as governor, defeating Democrat Phil Angelides, who was California State Treasurer at the time. Schwarzenegger was sworn in for a second term on January 5, 2007. In May 2004 and 2007, he was named as one of the Time 100 people who help shape the world. Schwarzenegger is married to Maria Shriver and has four children. General When Arnold earned the title of Mr. Olympia '''(the award of the most prestigious bodybuilding contest) for the first time at the age of 23, he was the youngest to have achieved the status, and still holds the record. The Mr. Olympia contest is named in reference to '''Olympia of Greece, where the games of the Olympiad were played, known today as the Olympics. Olympia, Greece is a reference to Mount Olympus, where the gods of the Dodekatheon '''or '''Pantheon '''resided. The highest mountain on '''Mars has been named Olympus Mons, after the Greek mountain. Schwarzenegger starred in Total Recall (1990), which has him as a construction worker living two seperate realities at the same time on Earth and Mars. Ares was one of the gods who inhabited Mount Olympus. Ares was the god of war and had been adopted from the Roman god Mars. Arnold Schwarzenegger can be associated with Mars through Total Recall and the gods of Mount Olympus. Schwarzenegger's movie debut was in Hercules in New York (1970), in which he plays as Hercules-'Heracles', and is cast down from Mount Olympus ('Heaven) by Zeus. This story is symbolic of Lucifer being cast down from Heaven. Lucifer is "the light bearer" and is the name for "the morning star" (Venus) in Latin. In the Hercules in New York promotional poster, you can see the obvious "light bearer" motifs. He starred with Danny DeVito in the movie Twins '''(1988). The film's promotional poster has DeVito leaning on Schwarzenegger as if he is collapsing. This is a recurring symbol in '''Freemasonry '''and traditional occultism. Continuing on the theme of twins, Arnold also starred in '''True Lies where he was an agent for the fictional "Omega Sector" which gave him an alternate personality as a sales representative. In Total Recall he has two personalities: the secret agent on mars, and the family man on earth. In The 6th Day he is cloned. Other striking similarities between Total Recall and The 6th Day are also present. Arnold visits Re-Pet in The 6th Day, then is druged, cloned, and dumped in a taxi cab. In Total Recall he visits Re-Call for a memory vacation on mars. Here his "memory cap" breaks releasing his alternate personality; after which he is drugged and dumped into a taxi cab. In both cases the operator of the "Re-" store acts as if he has seen Arnold's character already. In The 6th Day, Arnold's character owns a charter company called "Double-X Charter." The two red X's of the company logo make the shape of a double-cross, or Cross of Lorraine. This shape can be seen on EXXON gas stations, as well as in the movie V for Vendetta as the logo of the dominant political party. It is also known as a Templar Cross, and is used by Freemasons of the Knights Templar degree. The Double-X Charter building is next to another building in the shape of a Pyramid which, given all the other connections, may be a reference to the pyramid in Total Recall. In Total Recall, the alien device used to extract oxygen from the glacier in the martian pyramid is activated via a large button with an alien-hand depression. The shape of the hand is very close the the Jewish sign of benediction which is closely associated with "Spock" in the Star Trek television series. He is a Vulcan, a species which shares it's name with the god of volcanoes. When Arnold's character activates the pyramid device, air rushes out of the top in a manner similar to that of an erupting volcano. Arnolds "earth personality" in Total Recall is similar to that of a man who claimed to have actually been in a Martian branch of the American military, which is described in the Mars Records. Political Career Schwarzenegger won in a recall election, ala Total Recall, to become governor of California. The only other actor-governor of California was Ronald Reagan, who's first name is an anagram of Arnold. He is mystically linked to John McCain and Sarah Palin through the Terminator series of films, particularly Terminator 2: Judgment Day. In the Terminator series, Sarah and '''John '''Connor are mother and son who are sought out to be destroyed by "the Terminator" played by Schwarzenegger. In Terminator 2: Judgment Day, judgement day is August 29th, and that is also John McCain's birthday and the day Sarah Palin was selected as McCain's running mate in 2008. Additional info: In the movie "Terminator" judgement day is August 29th 1997. Exactly 11 years later in the real world (minus one day),Obama, the nominee for President, gave his acceptance speech at the 2008 Democratic National Convention at the Pepsi Center. Pepsi? Baracks logo looks like the Pepsi logo. Go figure.